


The Scent of Jealousy

by PattRose



Series: The Scent Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Sequel, Slash, evil carolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair think they are safe until Jim hears the rumors going around the station.  Carolyn is up to her old tricks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Jealousy

The Scent of Jealousy  
Part Three of the Scent Series  
By PattRose  
Warnings: Mild Language, Angst, AU, Evil Carolyn, Gossip  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 5141  
Summary: Jim and Blair think they are safe until Jim hears the rumors going around the station. Carolyn is up to her old tricks again.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/scentofjealousy_zpsb6976067.jpg.html)

Three months after his divorce, Jim believed that he and Carolyn had moved on. Well, Jim knew that he had moved on and thought Carolyn would do the same. He was going to find out how wrong he was that day.

It was a typical Tuesday when Jim came walking into the bullpen and everyone stopped talking at once. Jim wished he had listened before he walked into the room. They were no doubt talking about Jim. Henri and Rafe seemed upset about something and Jim hoped it wasn’t bad news. For him or anyone else. 

Simon opened up his door, seeing Jim sit down at his desk and barked, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim got a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach and knew he wasn’t going to like this. 

“Yes, sir?”

Simon stuck that gross unlit cigar into his mouth and began to chew it. “Shut the door and sit down. I have some things to discuss with you.”

Jim shut the door and sat down across from Simon and waited for the explosion. He knew Simon was mad. _What did I do this time?_

“Jim, something terrible has happened here at the station and I need to tell you about it since everyone else knows. Everyone that works in the station got a flyer stuck on their windshield today telling them that you were a fag and not just a fag, but a bottom slut. It went on an on to discuss your love life with one Blair Sandburg. You are officially out and I’m not happy about this situation.”

Jim got up and started to pace in front of Simon’s desk. “Why are you pissed at me, Simon? You’re the one that introduced me to him. You liked us together, you told us that much. So, why are you mad at me?” Jim asked, trying to control his pain from the instant headache and hurt feelings. 

“Wait a moment. Back up, I never said I was angry at you.”

“You said you weren’t happy with this situation. I took that to mean about me and Blair.”

“Jim, I’m not happy with someone spreading rumors all over the station. Especially if they aren’t true.”

“Simon, let me see the flyer…”

Simon handed it to him and sat back and waited for Jim to freak out. 

**Were you aware that you are working side by side with a fag?  
** Did you know that Jim Ellison takes it up the ass?  
And he likes being a bottom boy.  
He’s in a sick relationship with someone named Blair Sandburg from the University.  
You could be getting diseases from this man and not even know it.  
He’s a freak and it’s an awful sickness.  
He should be made to resign from the station.  
He’s embarrassing us all.  
Make sure and let him know that you don’t approve of him.  
Sick men like Jim Ellison don’t belong in Major Crimes.  
They _are_ a Major Crime. 

Jim handed the paper back to Simon and said, “Well, I don’t know why you were so upset about it.”

“It doesn’t bother you that someone thinks you take it up the ass?” Simon inquired. 

“I think my business should be just that. I can’t believe that Carolyn would stoop to this.”

“Why would Carolyn say this stuff, Jim? It’s been months and no problems, why now?”

Jim thought a moment and answered, “Perhaps it’s because she’s jealous. She pretends that she’s okay with it. I saw her yesterday and she tried to be all lovey dovey and I told her to back off. Now, the flyer comes out? I don’t think it’s just a coincidence, Simon. She hasn’t moved on at all. She told me she was going to make trouble and I thought maybe I had been wrong about it. She’s an evil bitch. I’ll give my resignation today. Let me go out and type it up.”

“Why would you have to resign? Then you would make her happy. She would win and that’s what she wants. No, go out into the bullpen with your head held high and just do your job, Jim. In the meantime, I’m going to be looking at video of the garage and elsewhere seeing who put those fucking things on everyone’s cars. So, try and relax.”

“Simon, what if I get no back up, if I’m under fire?”

“It wouldn’t happen. Not with Henri and Rafe backing you up. They were upset about the flyer being spread out all over the station but not because they don’t approve but because they think it’s shitty that someone did this to their friend. They’ve already talked to me. And before I forget, you get a new partner today. She’s an exchange officer from Australia. Her name is Inspector Megan Connor. I’m going to pick her up in an hour. No more lone wolf, she’s your new partner. We’re going to need to tell her about your senses, Jim. You have to trust someone besides me.”

“I hate partners. Is this already settled, or do I have a say in it?”

“You have no say. I’m your Captain and I get the final say. It’s a done deal, Jim. She seems very nice on the phone. Things could be worse.”

“Fine…I’ve got to go and check out some information on yesterday’s robbery and murder. So, I’m going to take care of that, Simon.”

“You’ll wait an hour and you can take Connor with you. Catch up on some paperwork while you’re waiting.”

Jim stood up and sighed. “Yes, sir. I’ll be at my baby desk if you need me.”

“Stop whining, Jim. It’s not what good officers do.”

Jim walked into the bullpen and sat down and started working on his paperwork as ordered. Rafe was the first one to go over to his desk. 

“Hey man, just wanted you to know that it makes no difference to me who you date. Whoever did this is a shit head.”

“Thanks, Rafe. I didn’t think I would have any friends left.”

“I’m thinking about having a poker night on Saturday, would you like to come? You can bring him if you’d like. It’s all friends of yours, too. I’m asking Simon, Joel and Henri. And I hear we have a new person starting today, but we’ll see how that goes before I invite her or not,” Rafe said. 

“Thank you, Rafe. We would love to come. What time and what can we bring?”

“Starts at 7:00 and you can bring some chips and dip. Your choice.”

“Thanks again, Rafe. We’ll see you at 7:00 on Saturday night.”

Rafe walked away and Henri Brown stood in the same exact spot moments later. “I hear you and Blair are coming to poker night. That’s good. We can all get to know him. Don’t worry about the flyer, Jim. Not everyone cared. And some people were pissed at the person that made those flyers. Do you know who it is? Because I was thinking your ex-wife. She’s always asking questions about you. I think she still has a thing for you.”

“Yes, I think it was her, too. But, that’s life. I’ll see you on Saturday at 7:00. Thank you for your support, Henri.”

“We’ve always got your back, Jim.”

He walked away and Jim smiled as he started his paperwork. His phone rang and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, I got the weirdest flyer on my car today and I just wanted you to know that you still have one friend in the station. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“Well, it won’t matter soon, because Simon is investigating the culprit and will have them suspended for doing it. He’s looking at video feed as we speak. So, don’t worry your head about it. Everything will work out.”

There was dead silence on the phone and she said, “Well, I better get back to work.”

“Me, too, Carolyn. Thanks for the support.” Jim hung up the phone, smiling. She was probably freaking out at that very moment and trying to figure out how she could save her job.

About a half-hour later, Simon opened his door and yelled, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim closed his file and got up and walked into Simon’s office. “What now, Simon?”

“Well, I haven’t gotten a chance to look at the tapes yet, but I just got word that Carolyn put in for a job in San Francisco. So, I would guess you said something to her about me watching the video tapes?”

“I did, Simon. I just got off the phone with her about a half-hour ago. What now?”

“I’m going to look at the videos as soon as I get back from picking up your partner. Once I see it was her, we’ll put it in her file. I’ll suspend her, easily and she might find it harder to get a job in San Francisco. She thinks she’s smarter than the two of us, but she’s not.”

“Simon, would you like me to pick up my new partner?”

“Why are you being so nice?” Simon wondered. 

“Because I want you to look over the videos and make sure it’s her. Then I can move on. Do you have a sign for Inspector Connor?” 

Simon pulled a sign out that said, ‘Inspector Megan Connor’, and handed it to Jim. “There you go, Jim. She’s getting in right now, but it takes a while in customs. So, be patient. And we didn’t know she was coming until too late, so she has no apartment or anything. Maybe you could help her find a place today.”

“Okay, off I go. See you later.” Jim walked out of Simon’s office with a new mission and wasn’t thinking about the flyers for a change. The people he passed weren’t being hateful, in fact most of them were being nice. Jim had a little hope. 

Simon began to start looking for the video feed and didn’t have to look far. It was Carolyn, there was no doubt. Simon called Carolyn and said, “I need to speak with you in my office.”

“I’ll be right there,” she answered and headed out the door. She knew that he had found her on the videos, but she didn’t care. It was only right that everyone knew about this sickness going around. She was right and would tell Simon as much.

*

Jim stood at the luggage area with his sign in one hand. He decided to call Blair and let him know what was going on.

“Sandburg.”

“Hey, Chief. I wanted to tell you what happened at work today while I’m waiting for my new partner to get off her plane.”

“You have a new partner? Wow, this is news.”

“She’s from Australia and probably doesn’t have a place to live or anything, yet. So, I might be late tonight. I can’t just drop her off at the station and say, ‘good luck’.”

“Hey, Mr. Stanley has a condo open here if you want me to see if he’s renting or selling. That would be nice to have your partner close by, wouldn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“You could ask him and call me back. I don’t care where she lives, but she’s going to need somewhere to go.”

“I think it’s horrible that the CPD didn’t find her one ahead of time. That’s sort of shitty, don’t you agree, Jim?”

“Yes, I would say so. Just call me back. A bunch of people are coming this way. I need to hold my sign up. Bye, babe. I love you. And I’ll tell you what happened at work later.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I got you side tracked. Yes, we’ll talk tonight. I love you.”

Jim put his cell away and held up the sign. A lovely young woman walked up and said, “You’re Simon Banks?”

“No, I’m your new partner, Jim Ellison. Welcome to Cascade.”

She grabbed Jim’s hand and gave it a strong shake and said, “Good to meet you, Jim. My name is Megan. I can already tell you’re going to be a beauty.”

Jim turned his head and rolled his eyes. _Boy, is she in for a shock._

“Let’s get your luggage, Megan and then we need to find an apartment. There wasn’t enough time for the CPD to find you one before that. So, I have a friend who is looking at one in my building right now. He’s supposed to call me back within minutes.”

“Sounds good to me. I already see my luggage. It’s the zebra print.”  
Jim went and helped her get it off the belt. She had two pieces and a carry on. They walked out to Jim’s truck and Jim lifted one into the back and Megan lifted the other. She was a strong woman and didn’t want things done for her. Jim could already tell she was tough. _This might work out just dandy._

Megan got into the front seat and set her carry-on beside her. 

Jim sat down and started the truck and his cell went off. 

“Hi, babe, any news?” Jim asked. 

“There is one for rent. On the second floor. No skylight or anything, but he said it’s furnished. Two bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and living room. He said it’s in really good shape. The rent is 650 a month. So, tell her that I need to tell him right away.”

“Hang on, Blair.” Jim told Megan everything Blair had said and she smiled. 

“Ask him to hold it for me. I like that idea of living near someone I’ll know. Because I know no one besides you.”

“Chief, could you give him a deposit and she’ll pay you. She’ll fill out the paperwork when we get there. Is Mr. Stanley there right now?”

“Yes, he’s standing here. I’ll tell him you’re both on your way,” Blair said. 

“Thanks, Blair. Megan just said to tell you thank you, also.”

“See you in a little while,” Blair said before he closed his cell. 

As they were driving over there, Megan saw the flyer on the floor of the truck. She picked it up and read it and said, “Holy shit, do you know who did this?”

“My ex-wife is going through a jealousy period and decided to kill my reputation in the meantime. I hope this doesn’t change anything for you.”

“Oh, no, I have a lot of friends in Australia that are gay. So, no worries.”

“Thank you. It’s been a hard day,” Jim admitted. 

“Surely something will happen to her, right?”

“Captain Banks is thinking of suspending her if he found evidence on the video feed in the garage of the station. I just haven’t talked to him, so not sure what’s being done.”

Jim’s phone went off and he answered it, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, I need you to talk to Simon about this suspension. With that on my record, I don’t have a chance of getting that job in California. Will you talk to him for me?”

“No, Carolyn, I’m not talking to him. You’re the one that spread the rumors and the flyers. You have to take the blame yourself. I’m busy with my new partner, so I’ll talk to you at the station.”

“Jimmy, I’ll make your life a living hell if you don’t help me,” she threatened. 

“My life already is a living hell, Carolyn. So, suck it up and deal with it, just like I have to do.” Jim closed his cell phone and ignored it when it started ringing again.

“The ex-wife, I would guess?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, she’s a pain in my ass. She can’t stand it that I’m with a man now. It’s been bugging her for some time. I should have known she’d lose it and do something stupid. Now she’s asking for my help at the station. She got suspended and she’s right in the middle of finding a new job. Said that it will hurt her chances, so she wanted me to talk to Captain Banks.

“I’m glad that Captain Banks didn’t let it go.”

Jim decided to change the subject. “I need to tell you about something, it’s important and it’s very private. You can’t talk to anyone but me, Blair or Simon about it.”

“Oh wow, there is more?”

Jim went on to discuss his Sentinel Senses with her and waited for her to make a joke or something. But she never did. So, then Jim realized she thought he was nuts.

“That’s so interesting. There is folklore about this with the aborigines in Australia. I never ever thought it could be real, but I guess I was wrong. I swear to you, your secret is safe with me. Thank you for trusting me,” Megan said. 

“Thank you for not laughing at me,” Jim replied. 

Jim pulled into the parking lot at the loft and smiled. “This is the place.”

“Looks nice. I wonder if they’ll rent it to me today. I have nowhere to stay tonight.” 

“If he can’t, you can stay with us. We have a little office with a futon for company. You’re welcome there,” Jim said, wondering what the hell he was doing. He realized he must like her better than most people because he wouldn’t have offered that to just anyone. 

You’re mate’s name is Blair?” Megan asked as she pulled a piece of luggage from the back. 

“Yes, he’s Blair Sandburg. You’re going to like him.”

“I like nicknames, so he’s going to be called Sandy. And I’m calling you Jimbo,” she said smiling. 

“Not if you want me to answer,” Jim kidded back. Jim actually believed that she was kidding. 

“Oh Jimbo, don’t be such a stick in the mud. While I was waiting at the airport, I studied up on American slang. I know all sorts of sayings. I don’t know what most of them mean, but I know them.”

Jim had to smile about that. “Come on, let’s head up here and you’ll meet Mr. Stanley. He’s very nice and easy to work with. Mind you, I’m not renting, I bought mine, but we still deal with him sometimes. You’ll like him.”

They went up the elevator and when they got off, Blair was in the doorway waiting with a smile on his face. “Welcome, Megan Connor. You’re going to like Cascade. Not too cold, not too hot. We like it here a lot. Wow, I’m a poet and didn’t know it. I’m Blair Sandburg, Jim’s friend and roommate.”

Megan laughed and gave Blair a quick hug. “Sandy, it’s so nice to meet you. I insist on calling people by nicknames, so you’re going to be Sandy for Sandburg.”

Blair said, “I do have a first name, you could do something wild and crazy and call me Blair.”

“You look like a Sandy to me. You’re hair fits and everything. Speaking of hair, I love yours.”

Blair looked at Jim who was smiling big time. “Guess what my nickname is, Blair?”

“Oh please, don’t tell me it’s Jimmy?”

“Oh no, Sandy, I wouldn’t call someone Jimmy that looks like Jimbo. Never in a million years.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Because Jimbo is so much better, right?”

She smiled. “I knew you would understand.”

“Megan Connor, this is Mr. Stanley from the building. He lives in Apartment 104. And the one he wants to show you is apartment 206. Ready to see if you like it?” Blair asked. 

Megan shook hands with Mr. Stanley and said, “I hope I like it, because I don’t have anywhere to go tonight.”

Mr. Stanley said, “I ask first and last month’s rent, a damage deposit and utilities are extra and have to be turned on by you. But if you like the place, I’ll leave the utilities on for two days so you can get them in your name.”

“Perfect, I hope this works out, Mr. Stanley.”

They took the elevator down to 206 and he opened up the door to a really nice apartment. “It’s fairly big. It’s about 980 square feet. Most people don’t need more than that when they’re single.”

Megan walked in and looked around and then checked out the bedrooms and the bathroom. She walked out smiling and said, “This is just what I was looking for. I didn’t want to be on the first floor because of people going in and out, but the second floor is great. And this one has nice sized bedrooms. It’s a perfect apartment, Mr. Stanley. Please give me a total and I’ll give you a check. I already opened up an account here in town and have the checks with me. So, I’m set.”  
“Normally, I would have you fill out a bunch of forms, but since you know Jim and Blair and they are vouching for you, I’ll need this amount in order to give you the key.” Mr. Stanley had written down the amount, so it was private for Megan. Megan liked that he did that, too. 

She found her checkbook in her carry-on and wrote it out to him. She paid him an extra month so she would always be a month ahead. Mr. Stanley really liked that. He handed her the key and one of his business cards. “If you have any trouble with anything, Megan, give me a call. I’ll fix it for you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stanley,” she answered, kindly. 

He left and both Jim and Blair went up to get her other luggage and bring it back down for her. She was in the kitchen checking out the fridge and stove when they got back. 

Blair rolled the luggage in and said, “Here you go. Would you like me to take you grocery shopping?” 

“That would be great. And maybe we could stop and look at a car? Something used, but nice,” Megan said. 

Jim smiled at the two of them becoming fast friends. “Come on, we’ll all go shopping. First thing you need is your license. Let’s get that taken care of before you buy a car. Oh, and turn your fridge on higher, it’s not giving off much cool air right now.”

“Good thinking, Jimbo. Let me throw my luggage in my bedroom and I’ll be right with you.”

They took off in Jim’s truck with Megan in the middle. She just jumped in and didn’t even think about it. First they got her license done, she passed everything with flying colors. She had told them she studied for two months to be ready for it. Then they stopped at a used car lot that Jim and Blair liked and she got a truck, also. Then she followed Jim and Blair to the grocery store near their apartments and stocked up on everything she would need for eating and drinking. Once she was done, they drove home and Jim and Blair helped Megan carry everything upstairs. 

Jim looked at his watch and realized it was almost five o’clock and he hadn’t even called Simon. He needed to do that and soon. 

Megan was happy as she and Blair put away all the groceries. “Thank you so much for helping me, mates. You’re both the Bees Knees.”

Jim was the first one to laugh, then Blair followed. Jim said, “We’ve never been called that before.”

“Consider it a common saying from me. You’re both a good cobber. Thank you, again.”

Blair hugged her before they left but Jim just said goodbye. He wasn’t into hugging as much as Blair was.

*

When they got downstairs, Jim called Simon and heard, “Banks.”

“Hey Simon. I wanted to let you know that Megan Connor is all settled into her new apartment and will be ready for work tomorrow. She lives in our building if you can believe that. I already told her about the senses and about the Carolyn fiasco, so she’s okay with both. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be in around 8:00 tomorrow. Need anything else, Simon?”

“I thought maybe you jumped ship. Make sure and tell Blair about Carolyn because she threatened to go and take this to his work. Just wanted to warn him.”

“Thanks, Simon. We’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Jim closed his cell to see an angry looking Guide standing there glaring at him. 

“What? What did I do?”

“You told Megan about your senses? What are you, nuts? You don’t even know her yet. She could tell everyone and you would be in such deep shit.”

“You know, Blair, I’m an adult, I know how to take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for years.” Jim was as angry as Blair was. He was just more contained.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimblairargue-comic_zps92d9811c.jpg.html)

Blair started to take deep breaths and said, “You’re absolutely right, Jim. You’re a grown person with a mind of your own. I’m not in charge of you. I’m sorry, I got so angry.”

Jim slide his arms around Blair’s waist and pulled him in close. “I love you, even when you’re pissed off at me, babe.”

“I love you, too. Now, what were you going to tell me about work today? Something happened?”

Jim pulled the folded flyer out of his back pocket and showed it to Blair. Blair read through it and said, “Oh my God. She’s trying to destroy you. What did Simon, do?”

“He found her on the tapes, so he suspended her and she has to go to classes for understanding gay issues. She’s suspended for three weeks.”

“But, Jim, she tried to destroy you and she gets time off for three weeks in return?” Blair was pacing now. Angry once again. 

“Enough about me, Blair. I need to warn you. She told Simon she was going after you at the university. I want you to be careful about everything and everyone. God only knows what she could plan.”

“I’ll be careful, Jim. Don’t worry. I’m still so pissed off that she tried to ruin the best man I’ve ever met in my life.”

“You must lead a very sheltered life if I’m the best one you’ve ever met,” Jim teased.  
“It’s no joking matter, Jim. She’s a fruitcake and I want you to stay clear of her. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“I promise, I’ll stay clear of her. I tried to resign today but Simon wouldn’t let me. And Rafe and Brown were really nice. In fact, we’re invited on Saturday at 7:00 for poker night at Rafe’s house. I told them we would bring chips and dip. Is that all right?” Jim hoped that Blair would calm down soon, because Jim was hungry and hoped Blair would make dinner. _Face it, you’re a lazy ass, Ellison._

At that moment, Jim’s stomach growled quite loudly. Blair stopped pacing and asked, “You didn’t eat anything today?”

“I had to go to the airport and then we were busy after that. I haven’t had a chance. Let me whip something up for dinner.”

“Counter offer, Jim. I’ll call and have Chinese delivered. Why don’t you ask Megan if she would like to come over? This is her first night here in the states and she’s probably lonely.”

“Order three meals and I’ll go and get her because I don’t have her cell number in mine yet,” Jim said as he left to go downstairs. 

Blair busied himself calling for three dinners and some extra things and just hung up when Megan and Jim walked in the door.

“Look who I found, Chief? A new neighbor and she happens to be hungry, too,” Jim teased. 

“I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said you mates are the Bees Knees. You really are. What are we having?” Megan asked. 

Blair looked at Jim sternly and said, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell her what we’re having. It’s Chinese food, Megan. I hope you like that.”

“I love Chinese. Thank you for letting me come over. I was a little blue tonight. First night over here and all. I miss my family. But, I know things will get better soon.”

“I was lonely when I first got to the university at 16. But, things got better each and every week. Before long I made friends and everything. Jim knows all about being alone somewhere with no friends or family, too.”

“Oh, Jimbo, tell me all about it. I’d like to learn more about both of you.”

Jim proceeded to tell her about his time in Peru when his friends all died and he was alone until he met the Chopec Tribe. Jim filled the time they had to wait nicely and Megan was an avid listener. Before long the food arrived and they sat down at the table and ate like they hadn’t eaten in a week. There was little talk, they were all too busy eating. 

After dishes were done and they were just sitting and talking, Jim realized he really liked Megan Connor. She was getting along so well with Blair. Jim couldn’t have been happier. The two of them were sitting on the sofa, side by side laughing and talking.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/meganblair_zps6ec92efd.jpg.html)

At ten o’clock, Megan decided to leave and Jim and Blair got ready for bed. Once upstairs, they crawled into bed and Jim began to give Blair a blowjob. Who was Blair to argue? He laid back and enjoyed the ride. When Blair called out Jim’s name in warning, Jim sucked him even harder. Blair loved that about Jim’s blowjobs. He sucked down every single drop and never complained about it. Once Blair’s breathing got back to normal, he moved down Jim’s body and found Jim had already come. This made Blair happier than the blowjob.

“Sorry about that, Chief. I couldn’t wait. The noises you make drive me insane with need. Now, I have to change the sheets.” 

“In appreciation, Blair got up and helped him. It was the least he could do to one of the best suckers in the world. Or at least in his opinion. 

Once they were cleaned up, they got back into bed and Blair moved right into Jim’s arms. “I love you so much, man. Don’t leave me, ever.”

“I won’t. And I love you. Good night, Blair.”

“Good night, Jim.”

And before long all that could be heard were soft snores coming from the loft bedroom. 

The end


End file.
